Big Brother 2: Summer of Games
This season of Big brother 2 will be different as there are 2 hosts hosting this longterm, MorgansUniverse (Main Host) and TwistedSupa (Co-Host). America/The audience will have a lot of power and influence to this season are some twists are given by them. There will not be any extra competition this season but there will be a few twists and here they are: Twists: * Carepackages: '''The audience will vote via voting poll to award a houseguest a carepackage every week until week 6. The carepackages could potentionally save someone's game. * '''America's Nominee: '''As America has a major role this year, America's nominee will have an extra nominee in the week until week 4. This means you have to expect the unexpected because when you think your safe, your game just might be over. * '''Jury Comebacks: Jury comebacks has returned this season but there will not be any Battlebacks this season. * Returning Houseguests: '''This season will not only contain of newbies, but there will be 8 lucky veterans that deserve a 2nd chance after they're performance in Big brother 1. * '''Triple Eviction: Triple eviction will be returning this year at final 7! Houseguests } | | | | | |} *A blue name denotes a New player *A red name denotes a Returning player Pre-Season Logs } |} Before the game was about to premiere on December 2nd, Jaime decided to walk for reasons but he would be replaced by Killedgame12 so this resulted in the season having 17 players.Category:Big Brother Seasons Week 1 } | | | |} The game had begun and it was newbies and veterans mixed! In the first hoh, Tom managed to pull out a win in the Chess competition. He immediately nominated Thea and Lemon for eviction. At the first veto competition, it was down to Killed and Quag and Quag managed to win his first competition! Quag discarded the veto and Lemon was evicted by a vote of 12-1. Week 2 } | | | | | |} Going into week 2, Rob won ff a friend HOH and nominated Thea and Killed. It was later revealed that vanhmi won the carepackage which allowed him to prevent 2 people from voting in the next eviction and DB was Americas nominee. DB was punished and was not able to compete in the POV competition. Killed won POV and used it on himself. Pretty was then named as the replacement nominee. Vanhmi removed Arhaan and Breakfasts votes and by a vote of 4-4-0 there was a tie. Rob broke the tie and evicted Thea. Week 3 } | | | | | |} After it was revealed that thea was evcted, the houseguests competed in a mental competition and breakfast managed to win! At the nomination ceremony, breakfast nominated Gug and Killed for eviction but later after the nomination ceremony, pretty won the super safety carepackage and then after that Rob was revealed to be America's nominee. At the POV competition, Killed managed to win his 2nd veto of the season and he decided to save himself with it. Breakfast renominated khaos and by a vote of 4-3-3 Rob was the 3rd person evicted from the Big brother house. Week 4 } | | | | | |} The houseguests moved onto week 4 and DB Won his first HOH of the season! Quag had won the save a friend carepackage and he decided to save handol and then Khaos was nominated by America. DB then nominated Pretty and Quag alongside khaos. At the veto competition, Quag won his 2nd veto of the season and saved himself with led to Killed being the replacement Nominee. At the eviction, Khaos was evicted by a voted of 7-2-0. Week 5 } | | | | |} After Khaos' Shocking eviction, the houseguests had to compete in the head of household competition and breakfast came out on top! DB won the final carepackage of the season which granted him to be CO-HOH which was really helpful for him because he was hoh the previous week but then tom became America's final nominee. At the nomination ceremony, db nominated jungle while breakfast nominated killed. After the nomination ceremony, Twisted and Morgan informed the houseguests that this week was infact an instant eviction. Killed was then evicted by a vote of 5-2-0 making him the final pre-juror of the season. Week 6 } | | | |} At the HOH competition, Jungle won the knockout-obby competition the week after he had been nominated. He decided to put up Handol and Quag. At the POV competition, breakfast won his first pov and decided to not use it. At the eviction, Quag was evicted by a vote of 7-1 making him the first jury member of the season. Week 7 } | | | |} At the HOH competiton,DB Managed to win his 3rd hoh of the season (Technically his 2nd compeitition wise but ok). At the nomination ceremony, DB put up gug and alec for eviction. At the POV competiton, Breakfast managed to win his 2nd POV of the season and proved to be a competition beast! At the POV ceremony, Breakfast chose not to use the POV. At the eviction, Alec was evicted by a vote of 5-2. Week 8 } | | | |} Before the HOH competition, Morgan and Twisted informed the houseguests that vanhmi had been expelled for not attending most of the sessions. At the HOH competition, Arhaan finally managed to win his first HOH of the season. He nominated Tom and DB for eviction. At the POV competition, Breakfast won his 3rd POV in a Row! Breakfast decided not to use the POV. By a vote of 3-2, DB was named the 3rd Juror of the season. Week 9 } | | | | |} Week 9 was a special week because one of the 4 jurors (Killed, Quag, Alec and DB) were going to return! At the HOH/Jury comebacks, quag managed to be the last juror standing and came back into the game! But at the end of the HOH competition it was down to pretty and quag and pretty managed to win her first comp of the season! She put up tom and jungle for eviction. At the POV competition, Break won his 4th veto in a ROW and is now tied with fasthotel3 for most veto wins. Break used the veto on jungle and pretty renominated arhaan. By a vote of 3-2, Tom had been evicted. Week 10.1 } | | | | |} At the first part of week 10, Quag managed to win HOH. He nominated Jungle and Break for eviction. Arhaan won the POV which made break lose his streak of pov winnings. Arhaan decided to use to save his ally Jungle which caused Quag to renom innocent little pretty. Luckily breakfast was saved by a vote of 3-1 which also made pretty the 5th juror of the season. Week 10.2 } | | | | |} After prettys eviction, week 10 wasn't over yet. Morgan announced that this was a triple eviction. At HOH, Jungle managed to win his second HOH of the season. At the nomination ceremony, it wasn't really surprising that he nominated Quag handol and Gug. At the POV competition, surprisingly handol managed to win his first comp of the season. He used the POV on himself which made Jungle renominated break, his ally. Another lucky moment for break happened when handol decided to save break over quag which also meant that quag and gug were evicted by a vote of 2-0-0 and were the 6th and 7th jury members. Week 11 } | | |} At the semi-finals, Handol managed to win his 1st hoh of the season! He nominated Jungle and Wocka for eviction. At the late otev competition, it was down to wocka and handol and once again Handol rose to victory and won POV which meant he controlled the entire week and was the only person this season to win control a week! At the veto ceremony, he decided not to use the POV. Break then decided to evict Wocka. Week 12 } | | |} At the final hoh competition, all 3 comps were meant to be "Memory" Comps on jurors and evicted players. Jungle won part 1. Breakfast won the arrange the evicted list. At the end of part 3, it was 3-2 and jungle was losing. Jungle answered the last question correctly and a tiebreaker question was asked. Jungle had won the Final HOH and he decided to evict handol over breakfast. Breakfast then later won by a vote of 7-2